Daxter5150
Daxter5150 is a comedy group that specialize in Vlogs, Skits, Gaming and formerly Text to Speech. they reside in the Southeast United States. They have 1000+ subscribers, they were known for the show "Microsoft Sam reads Funny Windows Errors" (Not to be confused with Thunderbirds101 's series with the same name) which was renamed to "Microsoft Sam reads Crappy Windows Errors" and Behind the Scenes. 2010-2011: Formation, Mainstream Success Originally, Daxter5150 had zero intentions of uploading videos of any kind. He joined YouTube on August 22, 2010 along with one of his friends. His first video was Talking Tom which was uploaded the same day and his friend Osmany made a Talking Tom as well on that same day, he had stop making videos for 4 days since both members were starting school. They uploaded a third video of Talking Tom on that day. On August 27, 2010, Former Daxter5150 member Osmany made the first camera video on the YouTube channel called "Bleep Test" which got negative responses due to Osmany's terrible comedy. 2 hours later, Daxter5150 Founder Jose uploaded the fourth Talking Tom video on their Youtube Channel. On August 29, 2010, Both Jose and Osmany were discussing about video ideas and Jose said that he wanted to make a Microsoft Sam video and both members decided to make the video. It was released on the same day and made some success as of November 2011 the video has 4,765 views. On October 10, 2010, Jose was searching for more members incase him and Osmany would run out of material, he had asked Derek and Carlos to join in which they accepted his request and they are currently members of the channel to this day. The first season continued until the season finale which was aired on October 22, 2010. November 2011- April 2012: Hiatus from Error Series, S6, Haters and Impostors, Departure of Derek and Asian Carlos On November 2011, DrObsiviction began to flood the comments on the channel in which fans began replying starting a rage against him. He had closed 2 accounts as a result of the rage which were JasonObsviction and ObsivictionALT. But as of November 19, 2011, DrObsiviction was suspended by YouTube. On November 9, 2011, Daxter5150 Member Carlos contacted Jose reporting that an imposter was striking the channel, Carlos had received a message stating a lot of mean comments about the whole crew including Carlos,Jose,Derek, and Samuel clearing saying everything that has happened to them all, it discussed about Jose's suicidal thoughts, (which went away) Carlos "not really Asian" (Jose had said in the Questions and Answers video saying that it was a joke of Carlos being Asian.) and saying multiple things about Derek and Samuel, this imposter's name is "daxter5151" and another called "TheDaxter5151" On November 13 was also discovered that an unknown attacker vandalized this wiki page. Daxter5150 cleared out all the damage done on this page. A second attack occurred on November 16, 2011, on November 17th, 2011 a third attack occurred with the same damage that was made in the other 2 attacks. On November 18, 2011 it was reported that DrObsiviction's account was suspended, this suspension was caused by multiple or severe violations of YouTube's Policy. On November 21, 2011, Daxter5150 hit the 6,000 subscriber milestone. Daxter5150 is currently being featured in TTSMaster23's War series "Microsoft Sam and the War in the Republic of LOLMania as himself. On November 27th, 2011 Jose posted a video for Derek's birthday and confirmed on the fan page that he has recorded 4 to 6 new videos and is now working on (S6EP1) of the error series. On December 1st, 2011 Imposter "TheDaxter5151" returned as an active enemy posting a channel saying "ahhhhhhhhh finally my one month vacation is over, now i have to figure out how to get my account back hmmmmmmmm............moo!!!!" On December 10, 2011 (S6EP1) was released earning views quickly about a few hours after its release byerscm had became a hater and is currently inactive to this day, one day later, another hater was discovered by Daxter5150 that DrObsiviction has returned to hating the TTS community as "MrObsiviction" who wrote on the channel's heading as "unchi1999" this could be him, two days later, it was confirmed that MrObsiviction was unchi1999. In that very same night, imposter daxter5151 returned for revenge saying "Hello my Daxter5150 army i am here to inform you that indeed i am Daxter5150. please subscribe to both this channel and to my other channel. unsubcribe to this channel at once! It turns out that, i have been saying "daxter5151" is fake, due to the fact that i have low self esteem and i am begging for attention JUST to see if you guys will actuall stick out for me, i cant promise that i'll stop but i would appreciate if you guys unsubscribe to Daxter5150. I will be making more error videos soon (even though they blow on condom wrappers) thank you.-Epic Jose" The morning of December 17, 2011, it turned out that another imposter was found named "thedaxter5050" acting like if he was the father. On December 19, 2011 MrObsiviction was closed, few hours laters, another hater came in under the name of unchi1998 in which was closed about 3 hours later. On December 25, 2011 Derek had reported he was going back to making videos again as soon as Christmas was done. One day later, both Jose and Derek had a conversation around 2 in the morning of making new videos for the remainer of 2011 and early 2012, Microsoft Sam would also go on hiatus when season 6 ends for a extended amount of time for probably 7 to 12 weeks this is due to a laptop failure that causes serious delays for error episodes.. On January 1, 2012 Jose had serious problems uploading S6EP2 when the laptop had died on the final parts of uploading, this is due to a hardware failure with the motherboard and the battery the laptop was officialy declared dead, Jose has no money to replace the deceased laptop due to this he said the series would go on another long hiatus until he has some other method to make the episode, he said he would continue making videos but none will be Microsoft Sam related. On January 25, 2012, a unknown source leaked news that Daxter5150 was planning to return to TTS, though it never happened. On March 31, 2012, Jose had finally released (S6EP2) which earned views quickly due to his long hiatus. On April 2, 2012, via Facebook that Jose had parted ways with Derek and Carlos. April 2012- April 2013: Part Time Switch, Gaming Shortly after Derek and Asian Carlos' departure, Jose and Samuel had continued to release content, the upload schedule was getting heavier. They did a massive upload spree of gaming videos for several months, Samuel was doing Call of Duty videos regularly while Dax did classic games for standard gaming and LP's, this would continue until November 24, 2012 when Dax went through a massive depression episode and attempted to commit suicide, he was immediately rushed to an intensive care unit and was discharged 3 days later, Shadow Carlos was away at the time while Samuel focused on basketball. On January 2013 it was announced that Dax would be moving out of his original home in Hialeah, FL to another home that the schedule would be slowing down. On January 26, 2013 Samuel announced his departure from Daxter5150, there were no disagreements and was on good terms with the rest of the crew, tensions were rising between Dax and Shadow Carlos, on April 18, he had moved out of Hialeah and moved to Hollywood, FL where he currently resides, Dax would continue to upload videos on his own, as Shadow Carlos' role in the group was being disputed. June 2013-December 2013: Boredom Kills, Final Months of First Channel On June 2013, Dax had announced that his main computer for uploading was no longer able to upload due to a Hard Drive Failure that it would be repaired within 30–90 days, during this time period, gameplays were on hiatus, leaving Dax's future unknown, until later that month when he began his new series, Boredom Kills, this would be a major departure from his roots, he appeared on camera more often and experimented with different voices, this would last until September 2013 when the computer was finally back in working condition, fans were already used to him making Boredom Kills, but it left Dax wondering what he would do with the series, which he had agreed to do make both gameplays and Boredom Kills. On July 2013, he developed a feud with a troll organization known as the "UtubeTrollPolice" which would last for several months. On August 5, 2013, Dax and Shadow Carlos parted ways leaving Dax completely independent, until the next day when Derek announced he would be reuniting with Dax. On August 17, 2013. Dax had finally released the long awaited S6EP8 and said in a comment that he was back to make TTS vids on a regular basis, fans were not sure if this was a one-off again or if Dax was actually series, it was proven to be true after S6EP9 was released on August 31, 2013, the season 6 finale is set to release on September 20, 2013, Dax also confirmed that a 7th season will happen with the first episode set to release on September 28, 2013. On December 13, 2013, a troll had filed fake copyright notices on the same day YouTube released their new Content ID system which tragically shut down his account, losing 500 videos and 400,000 views. On December 14, 2013, Dax had released a new youtube series called "Youtube Poop" and started a new account. He also informed his fans to sign a petition to go against Google's new "Youtube Id Policy". After 6 months of trolling from the organization UtubeTrollPolice Dax wanted revenge on every single member. On December 21, 2013, Dax had announced that the UtubeTrollPolice had finally been taken down. The sign of relief from his fans that the war was over. Youtube was free from their wrath of trolling innocent Youtubers who had done nothing wrong. He had won the battle but who's to say he won the war. December 2013- September 2014: Second Channel, Sky-Sam Era Current Members of Daxter5150 Daxter5150 is run by two members as of October 2015 Jose- 'Editor, Camera Operations, Co-Writer, Actor, Fan Page Administrator, Photographer, Guitars, Synths (August 2010 – Present) '''Shawn- '''Editor, Camera Operations, Co-Writer, Actor, Fan Page Editor, Bass, Synths, Music Arrangements (June 2015 – Present) Past Members of Daxter5150 '''Sky- '''Camera Operations, Co-Writer, Actor, Fan Page Editor, Photographer (January 2014- December 2014, May 2015-October 2015) (Quit due to unknown reasons) '''Logan-' Editor, Camera Operations, Co-Writer, Actor, Stunt Man, Martial Arts Expert, Photographer, Fan Page Editor (March 2015- September 2015) (Fired due to numerous reasons) '''AJ- Camera Operations, Co-Writer, Actor, Stunt Man, Fan Page Editor (September 2014 - July 2015) (Departed due to "severed connections") Derek -Vlogs (October 2010-April 2012, August 2013-August 2014) (1st Departure: Lack of Interest in Filming, 2nd Departure: Pursued a career in music) Asian Carlos- Vlogs, Stunt Man (October 2010-June 2011, August 2011-April 2012) (Agreed to leave with Derek) 'Roger-' Co-Writer of Error Series (August 2011-October 2011) (Terminated after a heated argument) '''Osmany- '''Microsoft Sam videos and Camera videos (August 2010-December 2010) (Left due to his videos on the channel because of a serious fight and his videos being hated) '''Sam- '''Camera Operations, Co-Writer, Actor (February 2014- August 2014) (Departed after being forced to move to Denver, CO) Trivia # Both Jose and Sky were both born in Miami, FL at Jackson Memorial Hospital. # Logan happens to be a martial arts expert taken three years of intense training. # Shawn is the only member of the Daxter5150 channel to be born in the North-Eastern US. # Jose is the only remaining original member of the channel. # Derek is the only member of the Daxter5150 channel to be born in the Pacific-Western US. # Out of all the members from past to present, Logan is the tallest member, while Jose is the shortest. # Logan is a major fan of the Godzilla franchise and films alike. # According, to the Daxter5150 fan page Jose, Sam, Sky and AJ have gone to the same high school together at South Broward High. # As of 2015 AJ's heritage was a bit of mystery and debated by fans. Some believed he was either black, native american, or Latino. However, it was confirmed that he is in fact Puerto Rican. # While many of the members of the channel, for example AJ's, Jose's and Sky's origins are explained. Logan's origins are still unknown. # While Shawn hasn't been a member of the channel as long as Sky or AJ have as of January 14, 2016. He has been making contributions to the channel before even Sam made his first appearance on Youtube, being that Shawn's first appearance was in "Faptain Anus" which was uploaded on February 8, 2014. While Sam's debut video "Mario Party Stupidity" was uploaded on March 1, 2014. However, Shawn's first appearance on the channel as member rather than a fan of the channel was on the June 22nd 2015 which was four months after Logan made a teaser trailer for a debut video on March 19, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers